


Busca pelo Poder

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Tudo o que queria era poder.
Relationships: Tabitha Galavan/Barbara Kean





	Busca pelo Poder

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pursuit of Power](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824554) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Femslashfeb's [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), dia 23 - power (poder).

Poder, tudo o que queria era poder, para que nunca mais tivesse que se sentir como uma vítima de novo. Barbara não culpava suas ações em todas as coisas ruins que aconteceram com ela, longe disso. Na verdade, na maior parte do tempo não sentia a necessidade de justificar suas ações. Ela gostava de fazer coisas ruins e sádicas, gostava de estar no controle, não havia motivo para justificar isso. Mas as coisas que ela tinha feito para conseguir poder… algumas ainda a perseguiam, como a forma com que afastou Tabitha. Deveria ter sido elas contra o mundo, Rainhas de Gotham por direito, ou talvez a Rainha e sua Cavaleira, pela forma como Tabitha estava sempre pronta para a proteger, ficar ao seu lado. E Barbara largou tudo isso, só porque queria mais poder, e ao fazer isso, perdeu seu Império, perdeu todo o controle que tinha sobre Gotham, e mais importante, perdeu Tabitha. Se tivesse que escolher, sabia qual deles queria de volta.


End file.
